I Know You Can Feel This Too
by gosgirl
Summary: Gibbs becomes jealous when he suspects Fornell is hitting on Abby. Will this push Gibbs to make a move, or are things not quite what they seem? Set during the latter half of Season 7 after Jack Knife. Originally written for the Live Journal Ficathon.
1. Chapter 1: Business or Pleasure?

**I Know You Can Feel This Too  
><strong>

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Disclaimer: Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Gibbs becomes jealous when he suspects Fornell is hitting on Abby. Will this push Gibbs to make a move, or are things not quite what they seem? Set during the latter half of Season 7 after Jack Knife. Originally written for the Live Journal Ficathon.

A/N: The prompt request from v_angelique was: Fornell starts hitting on Abby, preferably in subtle ways, and Gibbs gets onto it and doesn't like what he sees. Could be Gibbs/Abby established relationship, or could be that Gibbs' jealousy cues him into his interest in Abby.

Big hugs to Zivacentric and Bamacrush for being my betas on this one, and their continued support and encouragement for all my writing. Can't tell you what it means, munchkins (a year's supply of Greek yoghurt and bananas on their way!).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Business or Pleasure?<strong>

"That doesn't look like a dress for a business dinner, does it?"

"No, McHawkeye, it doesn't. That looks like a dress you'd wear for a date. Well, perhaps not what _you'd _wear for a date," smirked Tony, "unless there's something you want to tell me, but something our Abbs would wear. Our Mistress of the Dark looks gorgeous tonight, doesn't she?"

"She sure does, Tony." McGee's tone was wistful as he gazed at his former lover.

"Wonder where she's going?" pondered Tony as they loitered by the filing cabinet pretending to work but both taking a good long look at Abby's outfit. Tony suddenly straightened up.

"And I'm wonderin' when you two are gonna do any work," commented the deep voice of their boss as he strode into view, carrying his trademark coffee, causing his agents to scatter hurriedly back to their desks.

Tony kept a curious eye on Gibbs as he slowed when he passed Abby as she stood talking animatedly to Ziva at her desk. Abby gave him a wide smile as he greeted them both.

"Hey Abbs, nice dress."

Ziva rolled her eyes at the typical male understatement. "It is much more than nice, Gibbs. Abby looks absolutely beautiful."

Ziva was right.

The dress was a shade of green that drew out the colour of Abby's vivid emerald eyes and the satiny fabric clung to her curves, falling elegantly to swirl just above her knees. The slender heels she'd chosen to wear offset her long, shapely legs and her dark hair was pinned up in a delicate bun, a few wispy tendrils curling into her neck over the spider web tattoo.

Combined with a subtly more dramatic make-up than normal, she looked stunning.

"Aaaw, thank you, Ziva." Abby gave her friend a bright smile, acutely aware of Gibbs' eyes on her.

"Going somewhere nice?" asked Gibbs, as he moved on to sit at his desk.

Abby nodded, practically bouncing on her heels in her excitement. "Yup, I'm going to the Ritz Carlton, so I thought I oughtta dress up a bit." Her face took on a mischievous look, lips curving, and her next words caused Ziva to snort with amusement. "I didn't think they'd let me in there in my pigtails and boots."

Gibbs mouth twitched in a small smile. "What's the occasion?"

"It's that time of year again, remember?" Abby reminded him. "It's the FBI's annual attempt to poach me."

That explained where she was going but he'd overheard DiNozzo's comment and had to admit that he was right. It didn't look like a dress you'd wear to a strictly business dinner.

Is that why his gut was churning?

Abby had a right to dress up when she went out for dinner. It hadn't bothered him before... too much. So why did it make him uneasy now?

The sight of a dapper looking Tobias Fornell striding from the elevator now may have had something to do with it. His friend was smartly dressed in a formal suit and had obviously made an effort to spruce up. But then what man wouldn't if he was taking a beautiful woman like Abby Sciuto out to dinner?

Gibbs watched Abby smile a greeting at the FBI agent, before gathering up her black wrap and walking to meet him.

"You look really lovely tonight, Abby, are you ready to go?" By contrast, Fornell was fulsome in his praise. He helped Abby sling her wrap around her shoulders.

"I certainly am, I'm starving," Abby responded. "What time is our table?"

"Eight o'clock but we've time for a drink in the bar beforehand if you'd like?" Fornell returned her smile and offered her an arm which she accepted readily.

Abby turned to wave goodbye to everyone, rolling her eyes at the wolf whistle Tony sent her way. Gibbs watched the two of them walk arm in arm to the lift, chatting away with what seemed to be the ease of close friends.

Why was she going to dinner with Fornell all dressed up?

If this was their annual dinner when Fornell was under orders from his Director to try and poach Abby away from NCIS, Gibbs knew the FBI agent usually just took her somewhere... ordinary. Somewhere that didn't need both of them to be dressed up to the nines and looking like they were going out on a date.

After they'd left, Gibbs continued with his report reading, but before long he realized that he'd been reading the same paragraph several times. Slamming the file shut and grabbing his jacket, he stood up, announcing brusquely, "I'm going for coffee."

Gibbs strode out of the bullpen, leaving his agents looking after him thoughtfully.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews welcome as always.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Excluded

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews so far... every one appreciated as always.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Feeling Excluded<strong>

The next day it wasn't long before Gibbs needed to visit the lab.

After depositing Abby's Caf!Pow on the workbench, he crowded into her personal space in his usual fashion as he scanned the results she brought up on her screen. "What d'ya got, Abbs?"

After her usual canter through the evidence, delivered with the animated gestures, wide smile and husky voice that he looked forward to every time, Abby wandered into her office and threw herself into her chair, smiling up at him as he lingered.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to begin and not even sure Abby would welcome the question. "Enjoy your dinner, Abbs?"

Abby smiled, nodding enthusiastically. "Yup, I did, very much. Toby's surprisingly good company and after dinner, there was dancing."

_Toby?_

"Dancin', huh?"

"You can mock, Gibbs," she chastised, lips curving in a smile, "but Toby can cut quite the rug, ya know."

"Just tryin' to picture _Toby_ dancing," smirked Gibbs.

Abby wagged her finger at him, giggling. "Well, he can _and_ he's rather good at it. The last few years I've really started to enjoy our annual 'I'm taking you out to dinner on the FBI's dime and offering you a job, but we both know you won't take it' dinner. This year the FBI Director apparently insisted Toby take me somewhere fancy and expensive, thinking that it might be the extra persuasion I needed to join the Feebs." She sounded amused.

"Did it work?" He teased, perching on the edge of her desk.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, Gibbs. You know I'd never leave NCIS. But hey, if it gets me a dinner and some good company in a place where neither me nor Toby could afford to go and eat out of our own pay checks, then who am I to complain? Besides, it nearly always helps me screw a raise out of Leon too... "

She stopped herself in mid sentence and folded her hands in front of her, trying to look innocent. "I mean, give me a chance to open delicate negotiations with the Director for a raise commensurate with my perceived value."

"Yeah, good luck with that," he snorted with amusement and bent to kiss her cheek, breathing in her distinctive gunpowder perfume.

As he turned to leave, Gibbs noticed a bunch of red and black roses by her music centre. Abby saw his interest, watching him curiously as he paused.

"Do you like my flowers, Gibbs? Toby sent them. Apparently I wasn't the only one who enjoyed themselves last night." Abby leapt up and sniffed appreciatively at the roses.

Gibbs glanced at the card perched on the edge of the cabinet, which presumably also came with the flowers. He watched her gather up the card, smiling to herself as she read the note inside.

As he left her lab, Gibbs tried to convince himself that it was merely politeness on Fornell's part to send her flowers as a thank you.

So why did the thought of who'd bought them for Abby leave him feeling irritated?

* * *

><p>The week progressed normally but was less busy than usual. His team caught a case but it was solved relatively quickly and they spent the rest of the week drowning in paperwork; not a favourite occupation for any of them, although Abby was kept busy with evidence from the other teams.<p>

Gibbs soon forgot all about the dinner until one afternoon when he was delivering another Caf!Pow to Abby's lab, intending to pick up the paperwork he knew she'd have ready for him.

The sound of Abby's giggling and a deeper voice which he recognized made him pause at the entrance to her lab. Fornell was standing next to Abby at her workbench, their heads bent close together looking at something and they were both laughing.

As Gibbs approached, Fornell looked up and moved slightly away from Abby, nodding a greeting at Gibbs. "Jethro, how's the shoulder?"

It was only a few weeks ago that Gibbs had still needed a harness to protect his injured shoulder when he'd worked a case with Fornell. It had taken more time than he'd have liked for his injury to begin to heal, so much so that Fornell had actually driven Gibbs' precious Charger on that case, much to his delight and Gibbs' disgust.

Gibbs nodded back, unconsciously flexing his shoulder which, although out of its support, still needed physiotherapy exercises and ached like hell occasionally. "Improvin', Tobias." He stepped closer. "I miss something?"

Abby beckoned him over. "Hey, Gibbs, come and look at Fred Astaire here."

Stepping between them to place the Caf!Pow next to Abby, Gibbs took the photos she handed him.

"We got one of the waiters to take them... everyone was doing the same thing so I thought it'd be a nice souvenir of a fun evening out," Toby explained.

"Can I make more copies, Toby, so I can keep these?" asked Abby.

"No need, Abby, those are yours. I made copies already," responded Fornell, smiling at her.

Gibbs flicked through the photos which showed Abby dancing with the FBI agent. In one, he could see that Fornell was holding her close and Abby was laughing, and in another he was dipping her partway to the floor and she was clutching his shoulders.

"Nearly put my back out on that one," chuckled Fornell.

"Cheeky. You accusing me of being heavy." She swatted him lightly on the shoulder, giggling.

"Nope, wouldn't dare," he teased, looking her up and down. "You're just a lot taller than me, especially in those heels."

Gibbs listened to the easy banter rolling back and forth between them, feeling excluded and not liking the feeling one little bit. It was usually him and Abby who were always on the same wavelength, flirting, teasing, enjoying their shared sense of mischief, usually at the expense of DiNozzo or McGee.

Fornell interrupted his thoughts, picking up his coat. "I gotta run, Abby. I'll see you Friday, take you both out to lunch."

"Tell Emily I'm looking forward to it." She waved goodbye and turned back to Gibbs with a smile.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow at her after Fornell left.

Abby explained, smiling. "Emily's coming over on Friday, she's doing a school project on 'A day in the life of...' and she's doing a day in the life of me... well, not me me but me forensic scientist me."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Updates on this should be fairly regular as it's completed, so I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long... however tempting that may be sometimes!


	3. Chapter 3: A Feeling of Family?

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Thanks so much... your reviews have made me chuckle! Sooo, the consensus is we like jealous, growly Gibbs then? Oh good...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – A Feeling of Family?<strong>

Friday morning saw Gibbs in the bullpen as Fornell arrived with Emily to drop her off at Abby's lab. Emily rushed over to him for a hug and Gibbs swung Fornell's daughter, who was not so little anymore, off her feet and into a hug. He was very fond of Emily and didn't spend nearly as much time with her as he would have liked.

His agents looked on, indulgently. However much of a hard ass Gibbs was, they'd seen evidence of his natural way with kids many times over the years. It was a nice change to see the softer side of their boss, which only emerged occasionally, except when he was with Abby.

When Gibbs set her back on her feet, Emily chattered away at how excited she was to be spending the day with Abby.

Smiling proudly, Fornell held out a hand to his daughter. "Come on, Em, let's go find Abby."

On his visits to the lab during the morning, Gibbs found Emily absorbed in watching Abby, listening to her explanations and hanging on her every word. As busy as she was, Abby had devised a plan for the day so that Emily could get the most out of her visit for her school project.

Later, Gibbs missed the time when Fornell came by to take Abby out to lunch with Emily, but on a regular run to his coffee shop, he noticed the three of them sitting in the diner next door.

As he waited in the long queue for his usual blend, Gibbs couldn't help watching them as they had lunch. He felt a pang of guilt for spying on them but was unable to tear his eyes away.

_They looked like a family_, was the uncomfortable thought that skittered across his mind.

Abby's face was always so expressive and she looked happy as she smiled at something Fornell was saying, while Emily eagerly tucked into her food. Gibbs saw Abby reach out to tickle Emily, who squirmed in her seat, giggling as she tried to move out of reach.

What brought Gibbs up short though was the look on Fornell's face as he watched the two girls. The look of fondness and affection on his face made Gibbs' stomach tighten.

_Or was he simply reading too much into it?_

He'd been angry enough years ago when he first thought the FBI was attempting to poach _his_ forensic scientist away from her lab. And now, while Gibbs was fairly sure that Abby wouldn't leave NCIS... _leave him_... he wasn't so confident that things weren't spiralling out of control in another area.

_What if Fornell was hitting on Abby? _

_And what if he was? _

Abby didn't belong to Gibbs. She didn't belong to anyone. If Abby chose to go out with Fornell, to see him socially, to go on a _date_, that was up to her... wasn't it?

The rational part of Gibbs' mind acknowledged that Fornell was lonely... just as he was.

It must be difficult for Fornell being a divorced father of a young girl, especially with an ex like Diane who'd never made things easy for him over the years. Gibbs remembered how Fornell was forced to fight for even the limited access he had, and how Diane had used the FBI agent's job against him in an attempt to limit his visiting rights to his daughter.

Fortunately, Emily was approaching an age where she could make up her own mind what she wanted, and make those wishes clear to her mother. There was no doubt Emily wanted her father to play an active role in her life.

Since Fornell had divorced Diane, Gibbs wasn't aware that Tobias had had a long term relationship with anyone. So if he were being a friend, he should be happy for Fornell if he was now dating or in a relationship.

_But why did it have to be Abby?_

_And why not? _

She was a warm, vibrant, intelligent, beautiful woman. Any red-blooded man with a pulse would have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to be attracted to Abby.

Gibbs wasn't blind to the spark of attraction that existed between them, unacknowledged and so far not acted upon by either of them... just simmering away in the background for years.

So it wasn't the fact that Fornell should be interested in Abby that was bothering him. That much was a given... It was why Abby might show any interest in Fornell that he couldn't work out... and that was what was causing his disquiet.

_But come on, Gunny, look at it the other way. _

_Why would Abby be interested in a cranky, damaged, thrice-divorced Marine either?_

Gibbs entertained no illusions that Abby would look twice at a man like him. Sure, they flirted and teased one another, but then Abby flirted with everyone. If he were honest, he was fooling himself if he thought he had a chance with her.

If Abby was interested in Fornell and vice versa, then Gibbs should be supporting her, and him... shouldn't he? He should be happy for her and not be wanting to get between them, as he was itching to do now.

He'd always wanted happiness for them both... he just never imagined that it would be together.

Gibbs knew he had no right to dictate what either Abby or Tobias did, particularly with what was happening in his own complicated private life at the moment... even if things weren't as they appeared on the surface.

So why did the sight before him, of the three of them laughing and joking together, bother him so much?

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Think we're stirring Gibbs up nicely?


	4. Chapter 4: Building Relationships

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: A little family interlude... and you'll see why in this one it's been set towards the end of Season 7!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Developing Relationships<strong>

Inside the diner, Abby continued her lunch, chuckling at a story Emily was regaling her father with. She gazed at the pair of them affectionately. Toby doted on Emily and tried very hard to make the most of the limited time he could spend with her.

Over the past few years, she'd grown very fond of Toby and had gone out to dinner with him a few times, in addition to their annual 'poaching' dinner. She'd also attended school concerts and plays with him and knew he did his best as a divorced father. She was equally fond of Emily and enjoyed her company.

"Hey, Abby, will you come to my school concert next week?" asked Emily, stirring her ice cream and banana sundae and pouring enough chocolate sauce over it to swamp it, much to the amusement of her father.

"That would be really awesome, Em. You playing the piano again?" Abby reached over to sneak a spoonful of ice cream.

"Hey, that's mine. You've got yours." Emily giggled, swatting at Abby's hand. "Yeah, I'm playin', it's _totally_ exciting."

Emily adored her 'aunt' Abby. She'd even begun to pick up some of Abby's speech patterns and mannerisms, much to Fornell's amusement and her mother's horror. Despite her unconventional appearance, Fornell knew Abby was a good role model for his daughter. He chuckled inwardly as he imagined the look on Diane's face when Emily demanded her first tattoo.

"Got any decent rock guitars and drummers playin' in the band yet?" teased Abby.

Emily rolled her eyes, and Fornell snorted at another unconscious copying of an Abby mannerism. "It's supposed to be a classical concert, Abbs. I think the music teacher, Mrs Johnson might be a bit startled if they suddenly broke out into a rock medley... although it might liven things up a bit," he conceded.

"Dad!" Emily started to protest until she saw the grin her father was trying to suppress.

Abby shook her head, smiling. "You disappoint me, Emily. I taught you better than that... I told you last year, ya gotta get your whole class addicted to Android Lust and then you can convert the teachers one by one."

Fornell watched as the two of them laughed and chattered away, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. Abby could always be guaranteed to cheer anyone up and he loved to see how much Emily blossomed in her company. He also enjoyed any opportunity to take Abby out, whether for a lunch like this or out for dinner.

What man wouldn't enjoy the company of such a beautiful woman?

Even now Fornell couldn't help preening a little as he saw the envious glances thrown his way from the other men in the diner at the sight of the dark-haired woman sitting opposite him.

He was drawn out of his musing by Abby's next words. "I had a good time the other night, Toby."

Abby had surprised herself by how much she'd enjoyed her evening at the Ritz Carlton with Toby. They'd had dinner together in previous years, but it had always been in more informal settings. There was something about the more formal surroundings of the swanky hotel that had almost made it seem like a date.

Not that Toby had made a move on her or had treated it like a date.

On the contrary, he'd been the perfect gentleman, very attentive and kind and Abby had found herself relaxing and enjoying the evening far more than she thought she would.

Abby felt slightly guilty though.

She hoped that she hadn't sent out any wrong signals and that Toby hadn't thought it was more than just a dinner between friends. She enjoyed his company, but that was all.

She wasn't physically attracted to Toby. He didn't set her blood humming in the same way Gibbs did.

But it was nice for a change to have someone pay her some attention, to want to spend time with her without immediately trying to get into her pants. Abby felt flattered but a bit bewildered at the sudden interest and attention Toby was paying her, so she pushed down the slightly uncomfortable feeling that she should have set him straight from the beginning.

"So did I, Abby. It was certainly more fun than some of the rubber chicken dinners the agency sends us to," answered Fornell. "It's a pity we can't afford to go to the Carlton more often."

"Well, you could try and persuade your Director to stump up for a fancy meal every year. Perhaps hint I nearly cracked under the temptation this year," suggested Abby, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'll do my best," offered Fornell, smiling. "Although I'm not sure he buys my excuses about why you can't be tempted away from NCIS any more, especially now his master plan of persuading you over a fancy meal didn't work. I keep telling him that unless he can increase his offer, it's not likely you'll be enticed away anyway. Although I can't understand why you want to stay working at NCIS for a cranky b… " He glanced at Emily, sensing Abby smiling at his near slip, "guy on a lower budget anyway."

"You mean I should come and work for another cranky guy at the FBI but just on a bigger budget?" teased Abby.

"Got it in one, Abbs," he confirmed, chuckling as he sipped his coffee.

Abby huffed a laugh at his good natured ribbing. "You certainly surprised me, twinkle toes." Fornell choked on his coffee and Emily giggled. "I had no idea you could dance."

"Don't get much practice, sadly," he told her, wryly, "but I used to go dancing regularly with Diane when Em was a baby."

Not that Abby hadn't wished that it wasn't a certain silver-haired Marine that was twirling her round the dance floor instead of Toby.

As if she could read Abby's thoughts, Emily piped up. "I saw Uncle Jethro the other day. I thought he was with you at first, Abby, until I saw that the lady he was with didn't have pigtails."

Fornell watched Abby tense at Emily's words and could guess why. He watched concerned as a look of hurt passed across Abby's face.

"No, it wouldn't have been me, Em. It was... it was someone else," Abby replied, sadly, looking down at her plate, toying with her spoon.

Emily chattered on, seemingly oblivious to Abby's change of mood. "But she looked a lot like you, the same long dark hair... except for the clothes. They were _totally_ not your cool clothes, Abby. Oh, and she was a bit shorter I think."

"_That_ lawyer again, huh?" asked Fornell, frowning.

"Yeah, Toby. I think so," confirmed Abby, sighing and glancing at his concerned face.

Since Ms. M. Allison Hart had waltzed into the Navy Yard, Abby had been forced to watch first hand how she'd flirted with Gibbs. The feisty lawyer had seemed to piss him off at first, but it soon became obvious how intrigued he was. Then it had been beyond hurtful to watch him flirt right back and his interest in the woman who looked so like Abby seem to grow.

"Thought Jethro had a rule about lawyers?" Fornell observed, not unkindly.

"He does... although it seems that Allison Hart may be the exception to it." Abby shrugged, trying to summon up a smile for Toby, but it didn't go unnoticed by him that it failed to reach her green eyes.

"Abby..." began Fornell. He hated to see Abby upset. Even Emily had picked up on it now and had fallen silent, biting her lip, worried that she'd somehow been the cause of upsetting her favourite aunt.

Abby shrugged, and smiled at Emily reassuringly. "It's okay, Toby, really."

_Who was she kidding?_

It was very far from okay.

Abby had been attracted to Gibbs ever since they'd met and had been in love with him for almost as long.

To try to get over him, she'd spent years sleeping her way round poor substitutes. Or taking the edge off with willing warm, hard bodies and empty heads that she picked up at clubs for meaningless sex, or indulging in affairs that didn't last very long.

And no one ever came close to Gibbs.

Sometimes Abby thought she saw the same attraction she felt for him reflected right back at her. Surely Gibbs couldn't be oblivious to the chemistry between them? Sometimes she caught a look of heat on his face that left her breathless.

But in almost ten years, he hadn't made a move.

Although earlier in the year, Abby did think she might have cause to hope when they seemed to be drifting closer.

But then he'd suddenly pulled away... and she had no idea why.

They didn't even seem to have the same close friendship they once had, that she'd taken almost for granted. Now she and Gibbs hardly spent any time together outside of work any more.

So she'd finally given up hope... especially now.

All these years she'd thought that maybe Gibbs hadn't made a move because she wasn't a redhead. But Abby didn't have that luxury any more. Since Allison Hart had marched into their lives, she'd disproved the theory that you had to be a redhead to even register on Gibbs' radar.

If anything, as Emily said, Allison looked like Abby... the same black hair and green eyes.

So when Allison Hart had seemed to sweep Gibbs away with apparently effortless ease, it had broken Abby's heart. She knew now it must be something about her that Gibbs wasn't attracted to... it wasn't just that she had the wrong hair colour.

"How long has he been seeing her?" Fornell asked gently, after a few moments' silence.

He didn't like to see Abby hurt, although Fornell suspected that things weren't as they appeared between Jethro and Allison Hart.

Gibbs had even hinted as such.

But whether Gibbs had told Abby what was going on was another matter. Sometimes the Marine could play things too close to his chest, and Fornell doubted whether Gibbs understood just how upset Abby was over the situation.

Abby sighed, sounding resigned. "I'm not sure. I don't think it's that long but it just seems every time I turn round, she's there."

Fornell shook his head, his annoyance showing in his voice. "He must be mad to be attracted to her. I'd rather French kiss a viper."

Abby gave a brief but genuine smile at the image he invoked. "It's okay, Toby. You don't have to try and cheer me up. I've seen how men react to Ms. M. Allison Hart. When she walks through the building, she stops traffic. She's stunning, elegant, intelligent, feisty..." She glanced at Emily before lowering her voice "I mean, it's a guaranteed male fantasy on legs."

It was no wonder Gibbs had fallen for the lawyer.

"You're all of those things too, Abby, and more," protested Fornell, his hand covering hers, "and you're far more beautiful than she is."

Abby was touched by Fornell's compliment, but not convinced. Abby wasn't blind to her own looks but felt inadequate and awkward compared to the beautiful lawyer.

"What's French kissing, daddy?"

Abby unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh as Emily's innocent question interrupted them. At the pleading look on Fornell's face, she shook her head as if to say _you're on your own on this one, Toby._

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: *ducks flying objects* after mentioning everyone's favorite lawyer!


	5. Chapter 5: Building Tension

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Just a short ticking over chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Building Tension<strong>

During the following week, every time Gibbs turned round, he seemed to bump into Fornell. For a guy who was an FBI agent, he seemed almost to live at the Navy Yard.

But Gibbs had to grudgingly acknowledge that at least Fornell had a legitimate reason for being at NCIS. Balboa was conducting a joint fraud investigation with the FBI, which partly explained why Fornell seemed to be continually under his feet.

Not that that made Gibbs any less cranky.

Whatever his excuse for being there, it seemed that every day Fornell would arrive either to deliver a picnic lunch to Abby in her lab, or take her out to lunch. Tobias had even taken to bringing her Caf!Pow, and Gibbs felt positively juvenile when his anger rose out of all proportion to the simple gesture.

Hell, he even heard Fornell calling her 'Abbs,' which was their… _his… _nickname for her.

Gibbs didn't know if Abby was also going out with Fornell, as in _dating_ going out. He tried to tell himself that it was none of his business anyway, but with little success.

One day Abby came in full of excitement at going to Emily's concert the previous evening and how much fun she'd had with them both. He'd tried to show an interest for Emily's sake. But all he succeeded in doing was getting irritated, which was just plain silly to be jealous of a ten year old… or a ten year old's father, his subconscious supplied.

He knew one thing for sure.

He was fed up of hearing 'Toby this' and 'Toby that.'

Gibbs kept replaying in his mind the events of the past couple of weeks... how comfortable Abby had looked on Fornell's arm as they left the bullpen for dinner... the way they stood close together in Abby's lab looking over the photos... and the laughter they shared over lunch with Emily, the way Fornell had looked at her when he didn't think he was being observed.

Gibbs was pissed off, and he didn't like it one little bit.

_He was too old to be jealous, wasn't he?_

In typical fashion, Gibbs was taking out his anxiety on the one person he knew didn't deserve it... Abby. And that just made him feel even more annoyed and guilty.

And it didn't take Abby long to pick up on his irritation.

* * *

><p>In contrast to her usual anticipation when she knew a visit from Gibbs was imminent, Abby paced her lab, feeling nervous.<p>

He'd been snappy with her for several days now and she wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve such treatment. She tried to think back over everything she'd said and done lately, to try to figure out why Gibbs was mad at her. She hated it when he was angry and she didn't know why.

Every time he'd visited her lab this week, Gibbs had been more impatient and brusque than normal. The cheek kisses had stopped, he hardly smiled at her anymore, he didn't stay to talk after he'd picked up her results, and their usual flirty banter was non-existent.

It was such a contrast to their usual closeness.

Even if Abby had given up on there ever being a romantic relationship between them, she still considered Gibbs to be one of her closest friends.

But this week he'd been barely civil to her.

The team were also suffering the fall-out from Gibbs' temper. He'd been a bear with everyone all week and all the team had come down to her lab at various times to escape from him, and to see if she was okay. They could all see how she was affected by Gibbs' behaviour.

When Abby went out to lunch with Toby in the week, he too soon picked up that something was wrong.

She didn't want to talk about what was happening with Gibbs and shrugged it off that she was just generally tired and stressed. Abby was relieved when Toby didn't press her further, despite the concern written all over his face. But she enjoyed the chance to relax outside the building and get away from what felt like a building tension.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Storm

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: I'm spoiling you lot with two chapters in one day. In this one, an inevitable clash...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Breaking Storm<strong>

When Gibbs strode into her lab with his usual confident stride, Abby picked up on his bad mood straight away. She was subdued as she gave him the results, feeling as if he was a bomb that was about to go off.

_Why was he pissed at her?_

What had she done to make him irritated? For years, they'd had an easy friendship and now all he could do was snap at her.

And Abby was sick and tired of it.

Lately, Gibbs had been particularly snippy whenever Toby's name was mentioned but he couldn't be jealous, could he? Gibbs didn't think of her in that way, did he? Of course he didn't. And there was nothing to be jealous about anyway, surely he saw that?

_Besides, how dare he? _

Gibbs was seeing _that_ _lawyer_, had her eating out of his hand and yet Abby was supposed to accept that without a murmur.

As Gibbs turned to leave, this time without even a thank you or a smile, Abby couldn't take it any more. "What have I done, Gibbs?"

Her soft voice stopped him in his tracks but he didn't turn round. "Done?"

"Yeah, Gibbs. I don't know why you're mad at me, but I wish you'd tell me what I've done so I can fix it." She moved tentatively closer, wishing he would turn and face her so she could see his face, his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"You could have fooled me," Abby stared pacing in her agitation, hands gesturing, her distress evident in her voice. "You barely speak to me, Gibbs. We used to be so close and now... now I don't even feel we're friends any more. What's changed?"

The best friendship she had was crashing and burning around her and she didn't know why.

He finally turned, his face held in the neutral expression that she could never read. "Nothing's changed."

Gibbs knew he was not fooling either himself or Abby when he said it, but he felt more comfortable hiding behind his usual defensive shield than dealing with his feelings... whatever the hell they were.

"Oh, hasn't it? Then why won't you stay and talk to me, like you used to. I never see you any more." Abby knew she sounded whiny even to her own ears as she struggled to put into words how she felt.

His next words brought her up short. "Thought you were fully occupied with Toby."

Abby frowned, shaking her head. "What has that got to do with anything? That's ridiculous, Gibbs."

"Is it?" His blue eyes, usually so warm, were cold as he stared at her. "Every time I turn round, Fornell's here."

"Why on earth should that bother you? We're friends, that's all," she protested, starting to turn away, only to be brought up short...

Hang on – _was that a growl she just heard_?

"You sure about that?" he demanded, voice tight with anger.

There was a note to his voice that had her own temper rising. "What the hell does that mean, Gibbs? I don't tell you who to date, do I?"

"Oh, so it's a date now. Thought you said you were just friends."

Abby spun to face him, not liking being interrogated as if she was a suspect, feeling her breath hitch at the smouldering anger she saw in his eyes overlaid with... something else.

"Will you stop cross questioning me, Gibbs. I don't pass comment or judgement on Ms. M. Allison Hart, do I?" she snapped, glaring right back at him. "Despite you breaking Rule 13."

"That's not... " Gibbs trailed off, breaking eye contact and running his hand through his hair.

"Not what? Not any of my business? Yeah, you've made that very plain, Gibbs. But you seem to think it's okay to pass judgement on my personal life? Well, I've got news for you. My friendship with Toby isn't any of your business either," Abby exploded, furious with his hypocrisy.

Abby stormed into her lab and threw herself down into her chair, hoping that he'd go away if she ignored him.

She should have known better.

She heard his voice, suddenly sounding soft and weary, from where he stood at her office door. "Why, Abby? Why him?"

Abby didn't look up, jaw and shoulders tense as she typed, taking her temper out on her keyboard. "I could ask you the same thing, why _her_? But you wouldn't answer, would you, coz you never explain yourself."

His stony silence confirmed her words and she didn't look up to see his expression. "So why should I answer you about Toby, huh? And for God's sake, Gibbs, why does it bother you so much? It's not as if it's affecting my work."

"You sure about that?" His voice was rising again, his anger plain. "You think I enjoy coming down here to find you mooning over Tobias."

Gibbs regretted the words the instant they were out of his mouth as he saw the hurt flash across Abby's face, her eyebrows shooting up in wounded disbelief at his unnecessarily cruel words.

"Mooning?" She slammed her hands down on her desk as she stood up, glaring at him. "I don't moon over anybody. I really can't believe you just said that. How dare you, Gibbs. How dare you criticize my professionalism. That was uncalled for and you know it."

"Abbs..." he began, but she interrupted him, angrily.

"No, don't you dare Abbs me. Just get out, Gibbs... just get out of my lab now and leave me alone."

She felt tears welling up and hated that she was about to cry in front of him. Abby turned away before it could overwhelm her and fled into her ballistics lab.

She didn't see Gibbs start to reach out towards her as she turned away. He stood frozen to the spot for a moment before dropping his hand.

When she didn't return, Gibbs left, knowing he'd gone too far this time. As soon as she heard Gibbs leaving, Abby couldn't hold back her tears any longer. She returned to her office and slumped into her chair, shoulders hunched as she cried.

It was in that position a little while later that Ducky found her.

He crossed to her immediately and folded his arms round Abby where she sat and she relaxed into his comforting hug. The ME had not been blind to the building atmosphere and tension all week and could make an educated guess as to the reason, but he had hoped that Gibbs wouldn't take his ire out on Abigail.

She didn't deserve it.

When Fornell dropped by soon after, he paused as he entered the lab and saw Ducky there, his concern immediate as he saw Abby's tears. He couldn't restrain the anger rising up as he was pretty sure who'd upset her.

Fornell knelt by her chair and took her hand. "Hey, Abby, what's wrong?"

She turned a tearful face towards him, scrubbing at her cheeks and giving him a wan smile. "Nothing Toby. It's..." Abby turned away, biting her lip to stop the tears from welling up again. "It doesn't matter, it's nothing. I'm fine."

Fornell squeezed her hand and stroked her hair before straightening up. He looked into the troubled eyes of Dr Mallard. "What the hell did he do?"

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: *ducks more flying objects*


	7. Chapter 7: Royally Screwed Up

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the comments... really appreciate and enjoy every single one, and I agree, I could head slap Gibbs sometimes... on we go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Royally Screwed Up<strong>

Gibbs sat at his desk trying to read a report and not taking in a word of it.

He felt sick to his stomach at the unnecessarily heartless things he'd said to Abby. He wasn't sure why he was taking out his bad temper on her. He'd sworn to himself that he'd always protect her and never hurt her, and now she was crying because of him.

And worst of all, he'd attacked her professionalism and that was neither fair nor true, and he knew it. Abby wasn't anything other than professional in everything she did and she worked harder than any of them.

This time he'd really screwed up.

Not even Abby's forgiving nature would let this one go... and why should she? He hated himself for the hurt that had flashed across her face and the tears he'd caused. This one wasn't going to be easily fixed with a Caf!Pow and a hug.

He'd messed up every other relationship he'd had and now he'd done the same with the best thing in his life... damaged the best friendship, the best relationship he had.

_Relationship? _

When did he start thinking of what he had with Abby as a relationship?

And all because he was annoyed at Abby's relationship with Fornell... whatever that might be. It was typical timing that the subject of his thoughts would choose that moment to enter the bullpen and judging by the look on his face, Fornell was royally pissed.

Tobias marched straight up to his desk and ground out, "Your office, Gibbs, now."

Not liking being ordered about in his own building, Gibbs nevertheless followed Fornell into the elevator; at least he'd have a more deserving target for his anger.

His agents watched them go with some apprehension.

"Do you think we should alert Ducky he's gonna have a body soon?"

"Yeah, but which one, Tony?"

"Oh, come on, Probie," scoffed Tony. "Gibbs'll tear Fornell apart."

"Normally I'd say yes, but Fornell looked pretty pissed to me just now," McGee pointed out.

"Yeah, he did, didn't he? Perhaps he's defending our Abby?" Tony sounded thoughtful.

McGee frowned. "What do you mean by that, Tony?"

"Oh, come on, McGoo," said Tony, amazed. "Even you can't have been blind to the reason for Gibbs being even more of a grizzly bear this week than normal?"

When McGee continued to look baffled, Ziva rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Ever since Fornell began taking Abby out regularly, Gibbs has been acting..." She paused, searching for the right word.

"Hinky? Cranky? Well, crankier than normal," suggested Tony.

Ziva nodded, reluctantly conceding his point. "Yes, Tony, cranky or hinky would cover it."

They all turned their attention back to the elevator as muffled shouting and thuds drifted up to their ears, before Ziva turned away, "I am going to see if Abby is okay."

"Ziva…" Tony's voice stopped her and she turned back to her partner, seeing the concern on his face.

"I will let you know if she is alright and if she is ready for more visitors," she promised him.

"Thanks, Ziva," he said, quietly.

Ziva smiled at him. Tony may act the fool but he was a perceptive, caring person underneath that mask and especially so where Abby was concerned. "And if either Fornell or Gibbs have upset her, I shall have to remind them both how many ways I can kill them with just a paperclip."

They both watched her go before Tony turned back to McGee. "Well, I wouldn't argue with her, Probie."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo, next one is what's going on in that elevator...


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: As expected, Fornell confronts Gibbs...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Confrontation<strong>

No sooner had the elevator begun moving than Fornell hit the emergency stop switch and angrily faced Gibbs. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Gibbs? You can be pissed at me all you like, but don't take it out on Abby."

"Take what out on her?" Gibbs folded his arms and glared right back.

He wasn't about to be intimidated in his own elevator by Fornell or anyone.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I've just come from Abby's lab where I found Ducky comforting her. She was in tears, Gibbs. Tears... and all because you upset her." Fornell was furious. "You really are a piece of work sometimes, you bastard, it's no wonder three wives divorced you."

"Don't push it, Tobias." Gibbs ground out between gritted teeth. "It's none of your business."

"Isn't it?" Fornell demanded. "I don't like to see my friend upset."

"Your friend?" scoffed Gibbs. "You're behaving like she's your girlfriend."

He wanted to pace but the space wouldn't allow for it, so he settled for leaning back against the wall, hands clenched in an effort not to put his fist through Fornell's face.

"And what if I am?" Fornell snapped right back at him. "What business is that of yours anyway?"

Gibbs paused, trying to get his anger under control. "What are you up to, Tobias?"

"Up to, Jethro," he glanced at Gibbs, sharply, crossing his arms and looking up at the tall figure in front of him.

"You heard me. Don't act dumb. You know what I mean," muttered Gibbs, tightly.

"Oh, now we're getting to it. I wondered when this was coming. Go on then, do your worst..." Fornell spread his arms wide. "What d'ya wanna do? D'ya just wanna hit me and get it over with?"

Gibbs virtually snarled at him. "If you hurt her Tobias."

"I have no intention of hurting her, unlike you who seem to have taken every opportunity this week to do just that."

He'd been livid with Gibbs when he saw how upset Abby was.

But Fornell was equally angry with himself that he hadn't been there in time today to deflect the Marine's anger away from Abby. He'd seen this coming and had been determined to be there when Gibbs exploded, but he'd messed up and, as a consequence, Abby had taken the brunt of Gibbs' temper.

"Well, you would know, seeing as though you're here every five minutes." Gibbs slammed his hand against the wall.

"Oh, so that's it. Well, unless you've gone blind, Abby's a wonderful woman and we happen to enjoy each other's company... not that it's any of your business. And anyway, since when did you get appointed her surrogate father?" He saw Gibbs wince at that and knew he'd hit below the belt. "Or is that it, Gibbs? That fatherly feelings are the last thing you're feeling right now?"

Gibbs exploded, "She's my... " He swallowed hard as rage threatened to overwhelm him, "my friend and I don't want to see her used."

"I'm not using her," snapped Fornell, angrily, thinking that Gibbs had some nerve, given what his own private life looked like to outsiders. "I'm very fond of her. She's not yours, Jethro. You had your chance. God dammit, you've had her in front of your nose for ten years and done nothing."

"It's not like that…" Gibbs began but Fornell cut him off.

"Isn't it?" demanded Fornell. "Well, that's how it's looked sometimes. Or did you think you'd somehow marked your territory already and she wasn't allowed to look at anyone else until you decided it was time to get your head out of your ass and do something?"

Gibbs glared at him but didn't reply.

Fornell had worked up a good head of steam by now and was practically shouting. "Well, tough. I've no idea if this is going anywhere, but I enjoy Abby's company and she seems to enjoy mine, and Emily adores her."

Gibbs paused, before forcing out through gritted teeth, "I never said she shouldn't see who she likes."

"No? Well, you're doing a damn good job of giving the impression that you'll tear apart anyone she does see," snarled Fornell. "For God's sake, Gibbs, Abby's not a mind reader. How the hell is she supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell her, but no, that'd be too simple for you, wouldn't it?"

Gibbs leaned against the opposite wall and eyed Fornell, angrily. "I told ya, it's none of your business."

But Fornell wouldn't back down. "You made it my business when you upset her. You've done nothing this week but take out your bad mood on Abby, and she doesn't deserve that."

Fornell paused, trying to get his own temper under control, remembering how he'd wanted to give her a hug, hold her just now, feeling that it was just as much his fault that Abby was upset... that he was the one who'd made her a target. "Did you think she'd wait for you forever?"

"She doesn't..." Gibbs trailed off, irritated beyond words at Fornell's needling.

"Doesn't what? Feel that way about you? You sure about that? Besides, you're being a bloody hypocrite, Gibbs," he goaded. "Don't you think you're hurting Abby enough by flaunting that lawyer in front of her?"

Fornell wondered if he'd gone too far with that remark.

Baiting this particular Marine in a confined space probably wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had if he wanted to get out of this elevator with his neck intact. But what he wasn't prepared for was the sudden guilty look that washed over Gibbs' face at his words, or for his anger to suddenly drain away, leaving the Marine looking deflated and tired.

"It's not... it's not what it seems, Tobias. It's complicated." Gibbs ran his hand over his head, feeling suddenly worn out.

Not in the mood right now to puzzle out what the hell Gibbs was up to, Tobias shot back, "Yeah, with you it always is, Gibbs. But all Abby can see is you're with another woman and yet somehow that's okay, and she's got to accept that without question. Well, I don't wanna see her hurt either so I'm not going to let you upset her any more."

With that, Fornell slammed his hand back on the switch and they continued the journey to the ground floor in tense silence.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: Taking Care

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Thanks so much for the comments on the elevator scene... gotta love protective Fornell!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Taking Care<strong>

Fornell left the elevator without a backward glance.

As he made his way to his car, he saw Ziva standing with Abby by her hearse. To be out here first, they must have used the other elevator or stairs while he was having his Mexican stand-off with Gibbs.

Fornell changed direction and joined them, relieved when Abby smiled at him and Ziva didn't immediately take him down. She didn't look armed but with Ziva, she didn't need to be.

"You okay, Abby?" Fornell asked, concerned about how drawn she looked.

"I'm fine, Toby. Just a bit tired," Abby tried to smile at him reassuringly but it was an effort.

"Are you still in one piece, Fornell?" asked Ziva, curiously.

"Surprisingly unscathed, considering," he replied, smiling wryly, acknowledging how unusual it was to come out of any confrontation with an annoyed Gibbs without some kind of visible wound.

"I'm going home while I can," Abby told him, weariness colouring her voice. "The results I'm waiting for won't be ready till the morning so I'll come in early."

"Ducky was able to persuade Abby that sleeping on her futon overnight was not a good idea," Ziva pointed out, smiling fondly at her friend. She'd offered to go home with Abby and keep her company but Abby had refused. She wanted some time to herself.

"Tell the guys I'll talk to them tomorrow, Ziva. I know how they worry," Abby requested as she threw her bag onto the passenger seat.

"I will," Ziva assured her. "Go home, Abby, and get some rest."

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow, ready for the dinner?" interjected Fornell.

They were all 'required' to attend the inter-agency dinner each year but previously, the MTAC team had managed to get out of it through being in the middle of a case. This year, Vance had made it plain that attendance really was mandatory this time and no last minute excuses would be acceptable from any of this agents.

Nothing short of a major case would get them out of it.

"Oh yes, please, Toby. Maybe Ziva can ride with us too?" Abby was actually looking forward to the dinner dance for once; it might take her mind off how miserable she was right now.

Ziva was coming over to her apartment in the afternoon so they could both get ready together.

She was looking forward to some time relaxing with her friend... some 'girlie' time which was all too rare for either of them. And although Ziva would have her car, it would be easier to arrive in Fornell's larger FBI sedan than try and squeeze both of them in fancy dresses into Ziva's small Mini… probably safer too, given Ziva's even more alarming driving technique in high heels.

"Sure thing. I'm not gonna say no to turning up at the hotel with two beautiful women on my arm," grinned Fornell.

Ziva snorted and Abby rolled her eyes at his obvious flattery. "Ziva's coming over coz I need some help with my hair and then I can help fix hers too."

It would be a change for both of them to dress up formally, and especially for Ziva, on something that wasn't undercover related.

"I have the same problem with mine," Fornell said, solemnly, running his hand over his bare pate.

Both women burst out laughing at the attempt to lighten the mood, and Fornell saw a genuine smile light Abby's face, albeit briefly, pleased that he'd been the one to put it there.

After arranging what time to pick them both up, Fornell bid farewell to Ziva and turned to go, only to be enveloped in a warm Abby hug, which he gladly returned as she whispered in his ear. "Thank you, Toby."

They were all unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them closely from the third floor window.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10: Realisations

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Gibbs coming to his senses...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Realisations <strong>

That evening found Gibbs drowning his bad temper in his usual fashion, with bourbon in his basement and trying to soothe his mind by working with wood. He was repairing a chair for a neighbour, but was having a hard time clearing his head so he could concentrate.

It was days like this when he really missed having a boat to work on.

His smaller projects were absorbing and occupied his hands but when he was in a really foul mood or needed to think through something complex or emotional, he really needed the rhythmic sanding involved in working on the ribs of a boat, or the intricate carving required for a larger scale project.

He'd so far spent the evening as he worked tormenting himself, imagining how Fornell might be comforting Abby right now, taking advantage of the fact that Gibbs had behaved once again like a bastard.

Despite Ziva's presence in the parking lot, the hug he'd witnessed between Fornell and Abby had looked to his jaundiced eyes to be… intimate; as intimate as the hugs he and Abby used to share.

Anger rolled through him at the thought of Fornell's hands on Abby and caused his gut to twist with jealousy.

And presumably he'd have to watch as Fornell fawned over her at the dinner-dance tomorrow night. The annual event wasn't something Gibbs looked forward to at the best of times. Now he was dreading it.

Following his confrontation with Fornell, he'd spent a tense and bad tempered afternoon. His team made it very plain by their looks and clipped words when they did have to communicate with him that they considered Gibbs to be the one in the wrong.

There was nothing more guaranteed to make them all band together and suspend their own bickering than an urge to protect Abby.

Only Tony had tackled him outright but they'd all made it clear they were pissed at him. McGee had managed to be nervously curt, a feat only he could have managed. Tony had been equally cold in his exchanges. DiNozzo usually had no problem confronting him when he was pissed enough, and upsetting Abby would certainly do that.

He'd paused by Gibbs' desk when they were alone in the bullpen, and said, coldly, "Look, boss, I don't know what's going on and I'm not sure I wanna know, but if you and Fornell are gonna get into a pissing contest, just leave Abby out of it."

When Gibbs didn't respond, but merely glared at him in stony silence, Tony carried on, undaunted. "If it isn't already a rule by now, to protect Abby, then it should be, that's all I'm saying. She doesn't deserve to be caught in the middle of anything."

Gibbs had watched him return to his desk, unable to suppress a glimmer of pride at the way his senior agent stood up to him.

Ziva had typically communicated her anger in the simplest and most effective way of all of them. When a paperclip landed in front of him as she passed his desk, he'd looked up, startled, to see her normally warm eyes sparkling with anger.

All she'd said was "Fix it."

So it was a relief to escape home.

He'd tried to call Abby a few times, both on her cell and on her home phone, and each time it had gone straight to voicemail. But then he couldn't blame her if she was avoiding him.

Despite the fact that he was on his third bourbon, he contemplated driving over to her apartment but suspected Abby might not let him in.

Although he had a key, even Gibbs could recognise that forcing his way into her apartment when she obviously didn't want to talk to him wouldn't be a good idea... and was more likely to be a quick way to get his face slapped.

When pushed, Abby could be just as stubborn and difficult as he was and it would only likely deteriorate into another shouting match.

The worst of it was... they were all right.

Abby didn't deserve his anger. He owed Abby an apology, despite Rule 6... and he needed to do it in person and as soon as possible.

Gibbs wasn't sure why the thought of Fornell seeing Abby bothered him.

Maybe it was because he and Fornell were a similar age that it affected him so much? He knew Abby 'dated older'. She'd said so often enough but it was the first time Gibbs had encountered evidence of it, and he figured it was just unlucky that it happened to be with a friend of his. Previously, he'd only seen or met her younger lovers, Mikel Mawr, Marty and McGee.

Gibbs was reacting like a jealous lover and he knew it.

That thought brought him up short.

He stopped working and slumped down on a sawhorse, glass in hand as the realization slammed into him as he tried to rationalize it to himself.

_Why was he jealous?_

_Because..._ Abby deserved better than a divorced, embittered older man?

Yeah, of course she did but hang on... who was he describing here? Himself or Fornell? She deserved someone who would take care of her, someone who was her own age and who shared her own interests, someone she could grow old with, and maybe even have a family with.

_Because..._ he didn't want to see her hurt.

If he were honest with himself, Gibbs knew that Fornell wouldn't willingly hurt Abby. He knew his friend well enough for that. And since when did his need to keep Abby safe change to wanting to keep any other man away from her completely?

_Because_..._ because..._ she was his girl.

And no one should be able to touch her except him.

Now he was getting to it.

_His? _

Where the hell had that come from? When did he start to think of Abby as his? When did his sense of protectiveness transform itself into one of fierce possessiveness?

Gibbs couldn't remember feeling like this when she was with McGee, but he'd told himself at the time that was because he knew that relationship wouldn't last.

So why was this different?

Why did he see Fornell as more of a threat? Or was it that he'd only just realized what Abby meant to him now that he thought he'd left it too late? Now that he too was involved with someone else? Now that he'd screwed it up so monumentally with Abby there might be no going back?

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Coming to a head then... patience!


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations almost

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Okay... let's start to repair things... sort of... nearly!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Revelations… almost <strong>

Gibbs spent a restless night, brooding on everything and woke with a hangover, but with a determination that the only way he was going to tackle this mess was to talk to Abby.

When he strode into the bullpen the next morning, coffee and Caf!Pow in hand, his team were already at their desks. After dumping his coat at his desk, he started for the elevator, only to be stopped in his tracks by McGee's voice.

"Er, boss, Abby's not there. She's in MTAC. I think she's sitting in to consult on some evidence for a case for the LA team." McGee's voice faltered as Gibbs turned to glare at him. "She said she might be there for a couple of hours."

He watched his boss return to his desk, slamming the drinks down.

Feeling that events were also now conspiring against him to prevent him fixing his screw-up, Gibbs tried to concentrate on paperwork for the rest of the morning. The atmosphere in the bullpen was as tense as yesterday. Ducky wasn't in today which in a way was a relief as he knew the ME would also kick his ass.

When Abby emerged from MTAC later that morning, Gibbs watched as she hurried towards the elevator, avoiding looking down into the bullpen. He gave her some time to get settled but when he eventually couldn't concentrate any more, Gibbs headed downstairs, impatient to see Abby and feeling ridiculously nervous.

There were also some low priority results he needed to pick up which would at least give him an excuse for going down to her lab. If he simply turned up, he suspected Abby might just throw him out as she'd done yesterday, not that he'd blame her if she did.

He hated how Abby looked at him almost with dread as he entered her lab.

After she'd outlined the test results he wanted, keeping her head down and her voice subdued, Gibbs lingered, unsure where to start.

The tension in the room put her on edge, knotting her stomach and making her shoulders ache. Abby fidgeted nervously, just wanting to get back to work. When he didn't say anything, she eventually asked him, "Something else you need, Gibbs?"

"No, I just..." he began, before trailing off, running a hand through his hair and starting to pace.

Everything he'd carefully rehearsed in his car on the way in fled from his mind as Gibbs took in the shadows under her eyes, her slumped shoulders and dull eyes, feeling even more ashamed of himself that he was the cause of taking away the vibrancy that was so much a part of this lovely woman.

Abby watched him pace for a few moments before she could stand it no longer and folded her arms, dropping her gaze from his and biting her lip. "What is it, Gibbs? Look, I'm really very tired. Can we just call it a truce until after this evening's dinner and then... well, I don't know what then, but I just can't cope with any more right now and I don't want to fight with you all over again."

Abby felt exhausted after yesterday. She'd spend the evening drowning her misery in wine and ice cream and had not slept well.

"Abbs..."

She looked up at the tentative tone of his voice and was startled to see Gibbs clench his hand into a fist and rub a slow circle in the centre of his chest, forming the ASL sign for _Sorry._

_Wow, breaking Rule 6 as well Rule 13... must be a record._

"Shouldn't have said what I did, Abbs... especially about your work."

He just wanted to pull her into his arms and hug all the hurt away, but knew he didn't have that right any more. He doubted she'd welcome it anyway.

"No, you shouldn't... "

That comment had hurt more than anything else he'd said yesterday. If there was one thing Abby thought inviolate, it was his respect for her skills and professionalism.

"You work harder than any of us, Abbs, and you're nothing but professional in everything you do. I was way outta line." Once he'd got the first admission out, the rest seemed to come more easily. "What I said was… hurtful and not what I really think anyway."

"And I shouldn't have said what I did either." Abby bitterly regretted losing her own temper.

"You had every right, Abbs. I upset you. I was a jackass." he stopped pacing and stepped closer, relieved when she didn't immediately back away.

She was pleased that he was at least talking to her. Gibbs could be uncommunicative and bad tempered for days if he put his mind to it. "It doesn't matter, Gibbs. Let's just forget about it."

"Didn't mean a word of it," he told her, quietly.

One more step and he was within touching distance.

"I know... " Abby looked up at him, wide eyed as she saw his expression soften. "Deep down, I knew you didn't mean it, it was just... a bit of a shock. But I don't hold grudges, you should know that by now. Just tell me one thing."

"Okay," he conceded, cautiously.

"I need to know why you're so angry with me."

She could see the affection and warmth in his eyes today that wasn't there yesterday.

This Gibbs was the one she recognized and loved.

Gibbs sighed. "It's not you I'm angry at, Abbs." The hurt and puzzlement in her eyes was breaking his heart.

"Well, it sure felt like it, not just yesterday but all week," she pointed out, firmly. She was determined to get some kind of explanation out of him.

"Shouldn't have taken it out on ya. It's me I'm pissed at, and Fornell," Gibbs confessed, not sure how he was going to articulate what he really felt.

They needed to move on from here, but he wanted to know what Fornell meant to Abby, and he was sure Allison Hart's name would crop up in the conversation before too long.

"Why?" persisted Abby.

He took a deep breath. "Coz whenever I close my eyes, all I can see is you and Fornell."

He reached out his hand to gently stroke her cheek, relieved when she didn't pull away from him but sighed and leaned into his touch.

Feeling her pulse racing, trying to control her reaction to just a simple caress, she countered, softly. "And all I can see is you and M. Allison Hart."

"We're not together... not like ya think," he told her.

Gibbs wasn't sure she'd accept what he was doing even if he told her what he was up to with the lawyer.

It was the main reason he'd held back from telling her in the first place, as well as needing to protect Abby and, above all, not draw attention to her. That and Rule 4... the best way to keep a secret is to tell no one. But he realized now that he had to tell her something... sensing it was a deal breaker if he didn't.

Pushing down the flutter of excitement that his words triggered, Abby replied. "It sure looks like you're involved with her, Gibbs."

"It's not what it looks like, Abbs." He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers, his large hand swamping her slender one. "I can't tell ya what's going on, not yet. You'll just have to trust me, Abby."

"I do trust you, but sometimes I don't think you trust me." She looked down at their joined hands, feeling a tingle go through her at the contact.

"I do... " He ran a finger gently down her jawline and tilted her chin up. "Just trying to protect you. Trust me... please."

She smiled, shaking her head ruefully. She never could resist it when Gibbs said please.

"Okay, I'll trust that you know what you're doing, and that there's a good reason for getting involved with _her_ but you've got to realize, Gibbs, that I don't share."

"Neither do I. What about you and Tobias?" he demanded.

The look he threw her made her breath hitch in her throat. She thought she'd imagined it for a moment, desire combined with... jealousy?

"I'm fond of Toby but I don't consider that I'm going out _out_ with him," she told him.

So did that mean he'd misread the whole thing? That he'd jumped to the wrong conclusions?

He had to push a bit more before he was sure. "He taking you to the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, he is," she confirmed. "He asked me to go with him last week and I wanted to go, and I'm not letting him down now. But he's just a friend, really. And anyway, we've hardly been talking lately and I figured you'd be taking her to the dance if you were gonna take anyone."

Abby squared her shoulders, determined that she was not going to sound apologetic, she had no reason to in her eyes. "Look, I don't want to argue with you about this again, Gibbs, but I won't apologise for being friends with Toby and enjoying his company. Besides, for the last few weeks I thought you were with Ms. Hart, and do you know how much that hurt me?" she finished quietly.

"Beginning to," he acknowledged, fingers ghosting over her cheek gently.

"I'm not a mind reader, Gibbs, and I'm so tired of these mixed signals you send my way." She nuzzled into his hand, feeling her pulse pounding at how good he felt against her skin.

"Still trying to work it out, Abbs... work us out."

This was the closest they'd been in days and he'd missed it... missed _her_ and everything about her_._

"We've had years to work us out, Gibbs..." she reminded him, wryly.

Drawing in a deep breath, she gathered her courage in both hands and she stepped closer, gesturing between them. "I know you can feel _this_ too."

_This._ Whatever _this _was.

This chemistry they had... this electricity… this heat... whatever the hell it was that sparked like an electric charge whenever they were in the same room, or stood close. This connection neither had explored or acknowledged with each other, but only to themselves late at night in the dark... alone and lonely.

"Oh, yeah, I can feel it." His voice was low and husky, his blue eyes intense.

She felt her insides flip at the heat and desire in his expression. "Then you need to decide what you want, Gibbs.

They stared at one another and Gibbs opened his mouth to reply but Balboa chose that moment to enter her lab, breaking the moment.

As Gibbs backed away, she signed _Talk later_ and he nodded, giving her a brief smile before leaving.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Oops, did I leave it there?


	12. Chapter 12: Friendship

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: I'm spoiling you again with two chapters today... this one is for bbfan to cheer her up!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – Friendship <strong>

Both Abby and Ziva had booked time off so they could leisurely get ready at Abby's apartment for the dinner dance. Their friendship had come a long way since the early days when Abby had resented Ziva for taking Kate's place and they were now very close.

Ziva knew how Abby felt about Gibbs.

She'd shared Tony's concern over the arrival of Allison Hart on the scene and had seen how upset Abby was, although Ziva suspected things weren't quite as they appeared with Gibbs' relationship with the lawyer. But as usual, Gibbs was playing things so close to his chest that his team were left guessing.

So this afternoon they both enjoyed the chance to relax, and Ziva was pleased to see that her friend was looking a lot happier than yesterday.

As they got dressed, they chatted with the ease of close friends. Neither of them dressed formally very often, although Ziva was more likely to do so for undercover assignments, even if it wasn't for her own pleasure.

Abby's outfit was an off-the-shoulder low cut dress of black jersey material which fell to the floor in elegant lines from a cinched in waist. The length emphasized her statuesque height and the dark colour highlighted her porcelain skin, showing off her alabaster shoulders and the swell of her breasts. The cross tat was covered, but the flower and the stick figure tattoos on her shoulders that made her uniquely Abby were still visible.

Ziva's dress was a simple but startlingly elegant floor length black silk number, which clung to her curves until the skirt flared slightly. The thin straps of the halter-style top drew eyes towards her cleavage and the golden skin of her shoulders.

Ziva eventually brought the conversation round to what was on her mind as she worked on fixing Abby's hair into an elegant bun.

"You look happier today, Abby, and Gibbs is less of a grizzly," she observed, thoughtfully.

Abby giggled. "It's less of a bear, Ziva, although grizzly works just as well for Gibbs sometimes."

Ziva rolled her eyes, shrugging, starting to pin up Abby's silky hair. She was so used to seeing Abby in pigtails, it was a treat to see her in another style. "A grizzly is a bear, is it not?"

When Abby nodded, laughing, Ziva smiled, pleased to see her friend's amusement, "Well, it is the same thing then. Sometimes I think these idioms of yours make no sense at all."

"Don't ask me to make sense of our language, Ziva, it's taken me all this time to get the hang of it myself. But in answer to your question, yes, I do feel happier than yesterday and I'm delighted to hear that Gibbs has been less of a… grizzly." Abby hesitated before admitting, "He actually apologized to me this morning."

At Ziva's astonished look, Abby laughed. "Yes, I know. It's rare but he does apologize sometimes, although it just takes you by surprise when he does. I think he realized he'd gone too far this time with what he said to me yesterday."

Abby looked down, twisting her fingers together, fighting the urge to fidget. "But it also allowed us to talk a bit and… oh, I dunno, we got interrupted before I could be sure what he was telling me. But the reason he was so snippy with me was because he thought I was seeing Toby… as in romantically seeing."

"Well, I can see why he might think that but that is no excuse for how he behaved yesterday, Abby." Ziva finished fastening the last pins into Abby's hair.

"Maybe. I'm very fond of Toby but I don't think of him that way… you know." Abby shrugged. "He's just a friend."

"So... Gibbs was jealous. There, will that do?" Ziva stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Abby's thick black hair suited a formal bun, and Ziva had left a few delicate tendrils loose to curl into her neck and cheeks. It emphasised her ivory skin and drew attention to her striking green eyes and long elegant neck.

"It's lovely, Ziva, thank you," Abby smiled, delighted with the result, wondering what Gibbs would think when he saw it... if he saw it, if he turned up tonight.

"So are you more confident now about how Gibbs feels about you?" Ziva asked.

"He didn't say he wanted me in so many words, Ziva, although I think he might have been about to and then Balboa walked in and interrupted us." Abby rolled her eyes as she remembered the moment. "Sit down Ziva, it's time to get my hands on that lovely thick mane of yours."

As Ziva made herself comfortable, Abby picked up the choker to complete her outfit. It was more understated than her usual style, all black but thinner with a single hanging drop emerald at the front.

"That is beautiful, Abby. Let me see." Ziva reached for it, examining it more closely as she fastened it round her friend's neck. The elegant choker drew attention to the graceful line of Abby's neck.

"It was a birthday present from Gibbs this year," Abby told her. It had rapidly turned into one of her favourites, for its elegance and simplicity and because of the man who'd given it to her.

Ziva met her friend's eyes in the mirror, smiling fondly. "And you doubt how this man feels about you?" She gestured to the choker, "This is a gift a lover might buy."

Abby blushed and lowered her eyes, wanting to believe Ziva's words but after all the stresses of the past weeks, not letting herself have the confidence to do so. "I hoped so too at the time when he gave it to me. I thought... at least I hoped he would maybe make a move then, a couple of months ago when he took me out to dinner, but he didn't... and then _she _arrived. For all I know he'll turn up with her on his arm tonight."

Abby started by brushing Ziva's thick hair, trying to distract herself from her muddled thoughts. The style Ziva suggested held the front half of her hair drawn back from her lovely face, to emphasize Ziva's striking bone structure and her warm brown eyes, and gathered at the back to fall in a mass of gentle long curls down her back.

"Did you ask Gibbs about Allison Hart?" asked Ziva, relaxing under Abby's soothing touch.

"Yeah, I did and he went all into Special Agent cryptic mode, as he usually does. He said it wasn't what I thought and that he wasn't involved with her but didn't elaborate further," Abby shrugged, ruefully.

"That is... interesting." Ziva looked thoughtful, thinking back over the events of the past few weeks and the frequent appearances of the lawyer in the Navy Yard and, in particular, Gibbs' reaction to her presence.

He had seemed by turns intrigued and irritated.

At the time, Ziva hadn't thought beyond the fact that Allison Hart was an attractive woman, and Gibbs was perhaps as susceptible as any other red-blooded male when Hart began to show an interest in him.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that and d'ya know what saying keeps rolling through my head, Ziva? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' But that may be wishful thinking on my part though," Abby admitted ruefully, fastening the last section of Ziva's hair in place.

"No, Abby, I think you might be right." Ziva reached up to squeeze her friend's hand where it rested on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. "Recently Tony found a photograph of Hart with Colonel Bell, and now Gibbs has Tony checking out any connections between the two of them. Gibbs has not said as much but if I were in his shoes, I would be trying to get close to Allison Hart to see what she was up to."

It was a technique Ziva herself had used many times under cover and suspected that Gibbs would have no compunction in doing the same, especially if he thought that he was protecting people he cared about.

"Gibbs said that he was trying to protect me and that I was just to trust him, which of course I do but... oh Ziva, sometimes I wish he'd just tell me." Abby sounded exasperated.

Ziva huffed a laugh. "There are many times when the rest of the team think the same, Abby. Although I can perhaps see his point this time. Until he finds out what Colonel Bell is up to, Gibbs must assume that anyone close to him is in danger. So you may not like what you see when he is with Allison Hart, but it makes sense."

"I hope you're right, Ziva."

They batted ideas back and forth for a while longer and by the time Fornell came to pick them up, Abby felt a lot lighter in heart.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Dinner dance next...


	13. Chapter 13: Anticipation

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Finally... first bit of the dinner dance section... which might drag on over a few chapters... if I'm tempted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Anticipation<strong>

Fornell looked round with interest as he escorted Abby and Ziva into the ballroom of the hotel hosting the inter-agency dinner-dance.

He'd be surprised if there were two more beautiful women in the whole room than Ziva and Abby, and felt more than a little smug that he was the one arriving with them on his arm.

The tables occupied all the edges of the room, leaving a space in the middle for the dance floor, and the raised stage at the far end of the ballroom held the band.

After checking their coats in, they paused in the doorway.

Abby could see Tony, Palmer and McGee at the bar talking to Ducky but there was no sign of Gibbs. She and Ziva excused themselves from Fornell to go over to say hi to their teammates, Ziva promising Fornell a dance later on and Abby saying that she'd return after saying hello to the others.

They made their way through the rapidly filling room towards the bar, smiling and exchanging greetings with agents they both recognized.

"Just look at this, Probie. So many beautiful women, so little time and only one Anthony DiNozzo."

"And I'm sure half the women here will be grateful for that by the end of the evening, Tony."

"Oh, wow," came the awestruck comment from Palmer standing next to them and they both turned to see what had caused it.

"Wow, indeed, autopsy gremlin." Tony's wide grin broke out as he saw Abby and Ziva approaching through the crowd, and reached up to reflexively straighten his bow tie.

"They look... wow." McGee trailed off.

"Real eloquent, McAuthor, can't you do better than that?"

McGee shook his head, wryly, "Just wishing I had a camera, Tony."

"Improvise, Probie," Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "Use your phone."

Both women looked incredible.

Although both dressed in black and both blessed with dark hair, their beauty was strikingly different. Abby's ivory pale skin and Ziva's warm golden olive tones created a remarkable contrast, as did the vivid green eyes of their forensic scientist and the smoky brown eyes of the ex-Mossad agent.

"Hello, boys, you look a little shell-shocked," came Abby's sultry purr when they arrived, causing all the men in the vicinity to unconsciously snap to attention.

A warm voice interjected before any of them could pull themselves together enough to reply, and heralded the arrival of a very dapper-looking Ducky. "That's because they're all struck speechless, Abby, which is quite understandable. You both look absolutely beautiful, if I may say so."

"Thank you, Ducky," Ziva smiled at the ME, looping her arm through his and kissing his cheek in greeting. "And you look very handsome too."

"You all do. You all clean up very well," grinned Abby, linking her other arm through Ducky's, who looked very pleased with himself at having two such beautiful women on his arm.

The tables assigned to NCIS were, by a lucky coincidence, within reach of the bar, which Tony flatly denied had anything to do with him.

Everyone had so far decided to prop up the bar, the better to scan the whole room until the food arrived and they'd be forced to sit down. Vance had yet to arrive, and Tony and McGee were taking advantage of the time to relax before they were officially 'on duty.'

Tony drew Abby up to the bar, signalling to the bartender for a refill for himself and a drink for Abby, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You okay, Abbs?" he asked quietly, out of earshot of the others.

She smiled fondly at him, leaning against his solid warmth. "I'm fine, Tony. Much better than yesterday."

They'd all visited her in her lab at various times during the day to see how she was.

Abby hadn't told them the details of what had passed between her and Gibbs, but just enough so they knew that things were much easier between them than yesterday. That and her much improved mood helped to lighten the atmosphere in the bullpen for everyone.

Tony didn't look totally convinced, but was content to let Abby tell him how she really felt in her own time.

Giving her a hug and kissing her temple, Tony turned away to start teasing Ziva who was chatting to McGee. Abby scanned the rest of the room, but the silver head she was looking for was nowhere to be seen.

She heard Ducky's reassuring quiet voice at her elbow. "I haven't seen him yet, Abby. I'm sure he'll be along later."

Abby smiled weakly at her friend. "Yeah, but who with, Ducky?"

Abby knew she couldn't spend the entire evening on edge waiting to catch a glimpse of Gibbs, but it was difficult not to torture herself by wondering if he would turn up at the dinner with Allison Hart clinging to his arm.

Ducky squeezed her arm sympathetically, guessing where her thoughts were taking her, and sought to change the subject to distract her. "Will you save me a dance later, my dear?"

A genuine smile broke out on her lovely face. "Love to, Ducky but now I'd better get back. It's only fair that I spend some time with Toby since he brought us both here tonight."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Well, will he turn up I wonder?


	14. Chapter 14: Speechless

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: You lot are impatient... I'm having too much fun spinning this out, so calm down! Oh... and finally, Gibbs arrives...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Speechless <strong>

After promising dances to Tony, Tim and Jimmy, and hugging Ziva, Abby made her way back across the floor, pausing to greet and talk to more agents she knew from all the alphabet soup. Fornell stood as she approached his table. As he held a chair out, Fornell smiled down at her.

Abby really did look stunning tonight. He could sense eyes being drawn to her from all around and felt unreasonably pleased that she was on his arm tonight.

Fornell still felt guilty that he hadn't been there in time yesterday to deflect Gibbs. He'd seen the brewing anger from the Marine all week and knew it had to erupt at some point. He'd just hoped that his timing could have been better so he could have taken the majority of the flak from Gibbs, instead of leaving Abby in the firing line.

Abby looked round at the milling people and rapidly filling tables, feeling herself relaxing and the tensions from earlier draining away. Whatever the unresolved issues between her and Gibbs, Abby was determined to enjoy this evening if she could. And it was only fair that she paid some attention to her companion.

What she dreaded, that Gibbs might turn up with M. Allison Hart on his arm... well, she would deal with that if it happened.

And she was sure Toby would look after her.

He'd been so kind and caring and attentive all week. He may not set her senses aflame like Gibbs, but she enjoyed his company and felt sure that he would be at her side to act as a buffer if necessary this evening.

But if Gibbs arrived on his own, Abby wanted to find some way of talking to him, of finishing the conversation they'd started earlier.

Now she recognised the irony... that her dread of seeing the lawyer on Gibbs' arm may have been matched by Gibbs' reaction to seeing her on Toby's arm. But even after their discussion this morning, Abby still wasn't sure how Gibbs felt... in typical fashion, he'd not revealed enough for her to be certain that what she felt for him was reciprocated.

But whatever Gibbs' feelings, Abby had resolved that she was going to talk to Toby anyway this evening. She didn't know whether Toby was reading more into their friendship than she'd intended, and anyway it wasn't fair for him to hold out hope.

She had to let Toby know that she wasn't interested in anything other than a friendship with him.

Abby chatted amiably with the other occupants of their table, glancing round occasionally to greet familiar faces from both NCIS and the FBI. Ducky was already twirling a laughing Ziva round the dance floor, Tony was nowhere to be seen and Tim and Jimmy were still at the bar.

Abby worked her way through the food served at intervals, and accepted the wine Tobias offered her, relaxing as they chatted.

"You look more at ease tonight, Abby, and very beautiful, if I may say so," commented Fornell.

"Thank you Toby. I do feel better. Gibbs... " she paused, smiling at him as he looked at her, concerned. "It's alright. We talked this morning and resolved a few things. He apologized."

"Apologized? Wow... he must have been feeling guilty," he replied, smiling gently at her.

Fornell sensed her reluctance to elaborate on whatever had passed between her and Gibbs, and didn't push her further, instead changing the subject onto safe, neutral topics.

After a while, Abby felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and looked up to meet an intense blue gaze across the room.

So... her Gibbs radar was still functioning then.

_And, oh boy, could he fill out a tuxedo. _

The dark of the tux and the crisp whiteness of the shirt set off his silver hair and seemed to intensify the blueness of his eyes, not that they needed much help. His broad shoulders filled out the jacket and he cut an imposing figure as he strode with his usual powerful grace straight towards their table, drawing every female eye in the vicinity and more than a few of the men.

As he reached them, Gibbs nodded a greeting to Fornell but immediately turned his gaze back to Abby. She couldn't help the tingle of desire which rippled through her at the sight of him, as his eyes raked over from head to foot.

"No Ms. Hart, Gibbs?" Fornell asked.

Keeping his eyes intently on Abby, he replied. "No."

Abby saw his eyes drop to the choker around her neck and a small smile lift the corners of his mouth.

His expression was hard to read.

Maybe because it was something she'd never seen on his face before when he looked at her, but if she were pushed to put a name to it, possessive heat would come to mind.

Before Gibbs could speak, Fornell stood up and offered his hand to Abby, "Care to dance, Abbs?"

Abby saw a flicker of something cross Gibbs' face as she hesitated.

When he said and did nothing but glare at the FBI agent, Abby stood and accepted Fornell's outstretched hand. The look Gibbs gave Fornell would have frozen lesser men in their tracks, but Fornell merely ignored it and smiled at Abby before leading her out onto the dance floor.

Every step she took towards the dance floor, Abby expected to feel Gibbs behind her, catching them up and stepping in, pulling her away from Fornell. She felt more than a flicker of disappointment when he didn't appear.

As Fornell turned to pull Abby into his arms, he saw Gibbs still at the table they'd left, seemingly rooted to the spot, and couldn't prevent a smirk breaking out.

Abby willed herself to relax as she allowed Tobias to spin her round the dance floor. She only caught sight of Gibbs occasionally and saw him make his way over to the bar where she could see him talking to Ducky.

Focusing back on her dance partner, Abby smiled at Tobias and felt him pick up the pace. Laughing softly, she hung onto him as he twirled her around the floor. They passed Tony dancing with a beautiful blonde she vaguely recognised as an FBI agent, and he gave her a wink and a wide cheeky smile as they spun past them.

Fornell was conscious Abby's mind was elsewhere... specifically about 50 feet away at the bar.

Fornell could see Gibbs out of the corner of his eye as he spun Abby round the dance floor. After a while, she relaxed in his arms but Fornell wasn't oblivious to the strain he could see on her face. Dipping her towards the floor, Fornell was pleased to see a genuine laugh erupt, enjoying the throaty chuckle that broke out from Abby.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15: Plucking up Courage

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Just a short chapter next coz I'm evil that way, and I wanted to get a Gibbs/Ducky conversation in there too...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – Plucking up Courage<strong>

Leaning against the bar, nursing a bourbon but unable to take his eyes off the dance floor, it had taken a while for Gibbs to even hear what Ducky was saying. The ME had seen the interplay at the table with Fornell and Abby and he could still feel the tension radiating off the Marine.

"You've only yourself to blame, Jethro," he pointed out, mildly, sipping his own whisky.

The scowl Gibbs sent in his direction didn't daunt Ducky in the slightest. The Scotsman was tired of seeing his two friends miserable.

"Glare at me all you like but you know I'm right. If you leave it any longer, Jethro, you'll lose her. The decision's yours. Although after upsetting our Abigail yesterday, I'm surprised she'll even speak to you," Ducky stated, firmly.

He remembered all too vividly the aftermath of Gibbs' visit and how distressed Abby had been.

"I know, Duck, you don't have to tell me." Gibbs finally admitted, with a heavy sigh as he took another swig from his glass. "She didn't deserve any of it."

"No, she didn't. Whatever's happening between Abby and Fornell, and between you and your lawyer..." Ducky had rarely seen Abby look as upset as he'd seen her yesterday and was still angry with Gibbs that he'd lashed out at her in such a way.

Gibbs interrupted, annoyed. "She's not _my _lawyer."

"Well, however you're describing Ms Hart," responded Ducky, irritated, "it would help if Abby knew that, but knowing you, I'd bet you haven't made that clear, have you?"

When Gibbs didn't answer, Ducky sighed and turned away from the bar. There was no use pushing Gibbs when he was in this mood, he would just clam up. "Just think about it, Jethro. Personally, I'm going to find our lovely Ziva and take her for another spin round the floor."

Gibbs was barely conscious of Ducky leaving, his gaze riveted on Abby in Fornell's arms. She was smiling at Tobias, looking relaxed, and being spun round gracefully as the couple moved around the floor.

Jealousy was like a lead weight in his stomach, making the bourbon taste sour and he clenched his hand around the glass.

Seeing Abby when he'd arrived had taken his breath away.

The black dress contrasted with her flawless alabaster skin and her statuesque figure was emphasized by the floor length dress, her curves drawing the eye. He'd seen with a jolt of masculine satisfaction that she was wearing his most recent birthday present. The elegant black choker looked so perfect on her beautiful neck, the green of the emerald matching her eyes perfectly. He wanted nothing more than to run his fingers over it and the warm skin underneath and down to the glimpse of cleavage below.

But like a tongue tied teenager, he'd not even been able to summon up the words to tell her how lovely she looked tonight.

He couldn't find his voice or move through the jealousy which had risen up to grip him, or even to ask her to dance, to take her in his arms and hold her close. He'd watched in helpless envy as she accepted Fornell's invitation to dance.

He wanted above all to finish their conversation from this morning. Had he done enough to convince Abby of his feelings?

TBC


	16. Chapter 16: Talking is Overrated

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: I think this might be what you've been waiting for! It's taken him a while to act but it's usually fairly effective when he does...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Talking is Overrated<strong>

After a couple of dances with Fornell, plus one each with Ducky and Tony, during which she'd lost sight of Gibbs at the bar, Abby finally excused herself to go to the ladies room. She looked round for Gibbs as she made her way out of the ballroom but couldn't immediately see his striking figure or silver hair.

Passing an alcove on her way back, she looked up as a tall figure rounded the corner in front of her.

Abby just registered the flash of silver hair before she was grabbed and crowded into the alcove. She gave a yelp of surprise as Gibbs pushed her behind the tall plant occupying the front corner so they were out of sight of anyone passing by.

"Gibbs, we've got to talk."

Before Abby could gather her wits and utter another word, Gibbs had hooked a hand behind her neck and claimed her mouth in a kiss that knocked the breath from her lungs.

Desire surged through her as she tasted him for the first time.

Grabbing for his shoulders, Abby arched against him as she felt him press her against the wall with his body, kissing him back frantically.

Bracing one hand on the wall, Gibbs held her head steady as he dominated her mouth. Hearing her making soft mewing sounds in the back of her throat only intensified his need, and he felt his body reacting with a speed that surprised him.

If he didn't slow this down, he'd end up taking her against the wall right now and to hell with anyone who saw them. Abby deserved more than that. She deserved to be worshipped slowly and thoroughly... preferably in a large and comfortable bed. His kisses becoming slow and languid, Gibbs eventually pulled back to see Abby with her face flushed, green eyes dazed and hair slightly tousled.

_God, she was intoxicating._

Trying to calm her pounding heartbeat, Abby drew in a deep ragged breath as he broke the kiss, "O-k-ay, I guess talking is overrated sometimes."

He braced his arms either side of her head, leaning close to murmur in her ear, his voice a low growl that sent a shiver down her spine, "That answer your question about what I want?"

"Well, _yeah_... and does this answer yours over whether it's you or Toby I want?"

Abby slid her arms round his neck and pulled his mouth down into another searing kiss, pouring everything she felt into it. She heard him groan into her mouth as he returned her kiss, tongues duelling and teasing.

Lust threatened to overwhelm her, her body humming with arousal.

When they broke for air again, Gibbs rested his forehead against hers, breaths mingling as he tried to calm down.

"Can't stand the thought of you with anyone else," he told her before trailing rough fingers across the soft skin of her shoulders, tracing the line of the choker, feeling her shiver at his touch.

"And I can't stand the thought of you with _her_ either_. _We do... need to talk," Abby told him, running her hands down the front of his shirt, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her fingers.

"Thought you said talking was over-rated," he couldn't help teasing.

Gibbs bent his mouth to her neck, kissing his way to her tattoo, licking his way across it for the first time, her moan sending a jolt straight to his cock. Abby slid her hands round his back under his jacket, digging her nails into the strong muscles of his back, hearing him groan into her skin, thinking it was the hottest thing she'd ever heard.

"Gibbs... let me breathe," Abby gasped, trying to gather her disintegrating control through a haze of lust.

Gibbs raised his head from her neck and her insides flipped at the slow sexy grin he gave her. He smoothed his hands over the silky material of her dress, wrapping his arms round her to pull her flush against him.

She snuggled into his arms, relaxing into his embrace, enjoying the way he gently nuzzled her cheek and neck, in contrast to the almost rough intensity of his initial caresses... although the evidence of how much he was turned on was digging into her hip.

Not wanting to break the mood but conscious that anyone could walk past and see them, Gibbs cupped her face, thumbs stroking across her cheeks as he asked. "Can I see ya later, Abbs?"

She smiled up at him, "Come to my apartment after the dance. We can talk there."

He nodded and brushed another soft kiss over her lips. Now he'd begun kissing her, he couldn't get enough of her.

Before Gibbs could distract her again, Abby reminded him. "I have to talk to Toby, y'know. I was going to anyway but even more so... now. I've got to explain, Gibbs, it's not fair to him. I don't wanna hurt him."

As angry as he'd been with his friend these past few weeks, Gibbs could sympathize. He could imagine only too well how much it would hurt to be told Abby wasn't interested in anything other than friendship. He'd lived with the same thought for years.

So he reluctantly acknowledged. "No, Tobias doesn't deserve that. Do ya want me to talk to him?"

Abby laughed softly, shaking her head. "Last time you two talked, you nearly turned the elevator into a boxing ring, remember? No, I'd like to talk to him myself, I feel I owe him that much."

"Okay," Gibbs agreed, softly pressing another kiss to her mouth. "You'd better go first. I, er... I need to calm down." He gestured ruefully down at the evident bulge at the front of his pants.

"So I see," she murmured appreciatively, tempted beyond measure to run her hands over him.

She was feeling a trifle hot and bothered herself but at least her arousal didn't show. Abby settled for giving him a quick kiss before tenderly wiping off her lipstick from his mouth.

"I need to go and fix my hair and make-up too." She couldn't see what damage had been done, but she was sure her lipstick was smudged and her hair must be in disarray.

Abby left to return to the ladies room, throwing a beautiful smile at him over her shoulder as she left. Gibbs watched her move away before leaning his head against the wall, trying to calm down and think of anything other than the way she tasted and her soft curves under his hands.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not done with them yet... but happy now?


	17. Chapter 17: Running Repairs

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Three more chapters to go.

**Chapter 17 – Running Repairs**

Abby stared at herself in the mirror in the ladies room, a satisfied smile curving her lips. She looked exactly as she felt – thoroughly kissed.

Her lipstick had gone completely, her lips were swollen, and the carefully constructed bun was more than a bit dishevelled, the intricate hairstyle being no match for large strong hands.

But Abby didn't care...

The taste and feel of him just now had been more arousing than anything she'd imagined in the past... and she had a pretty healthy imagination. It wasn't exactly the conversation she'd imagined they would have after this morning in her lab, but it had worked just as well.

In typical Gibbs fashion, he'd let his actions speak for him.

The thought that Gibbs wanted her as much as she wanted him was both thrilling and scary at the same time.

Abby wasn't sure how much talking would happen later before lust overwhelmed her again, but if Gibbs came to her apartment and stayed, they'd hopefully have time tomorrow to talk properly.

In the meantime, it was time she got back out there, back to spend some time with Toby again before he wondered where she was. But first, she needed to fix her war paint and try and salvage her hair... if it was salvageable, she thought with a delighted giggle as yet another pin fell out and more curls tumbled onto her shoulder.

Forceful alpha males and elaborate hairdos just did not mix.

The door opened and Ziva entered, shooting her a knowing smile when she took in Abby's appearance.

"I was about to ask if are you alright, Abby, but I can guess from the state of your hair and missing lipstick that you and Gibbs... talked." Ziva had passed the Marine on her way out of the ballroom and had guessed where Abby might be.

Abby giggled, wielding her lipstick, "Oh yeah, we... talked, Ziva. I'm just trying to repair the damage from that... talk."

"Let me help," offered Ziva, chuckling.

The sparkle was well and truly back in her friend's eyes and Ziva was relieved and happy for her. They pulled a stool in front of the mirror and Abby sat down so Ziva could reach the taller woman's hair more easily. While Abby repaired her make-up, Ziva re-pinned her hair as best she could with less pins than she started with. Presumably the others were scattered on the floor of the alcove somewhere.

After a while, Abby said quietly, "I think it's going to be alright, Ziva."

"I know it will, Abby," Ziva's voice was warmly reassuring. "Is Gibbs taking you home?"

"I asked him to come to my apartment later and I hope he'll turn up. But first I really need to talk to Toby, it's only fair." Abby bit her lip, feeling slightly uneasy at the prospect.

Ziva nodded, eyeing her friend. "Then you will need some privacy for that. I will ask Ducky to take me either back to your apartment to pick up my car after the dance or take me home, and I can collect my car tomorrow."

"Oh, there's no need for that, Ziva, ride back with us," protested Abby, reaching for her friend's hand. "I can talk to Toby afterwards."

"My presence in the car will only make things more awkward for you and Fornell. Do not worry, Abby." Ziva squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It is more important that you get home so you and Gibbs can continue your... talk," she finished with a mischievous smile.

Abby chuckled, "Thank you, Ziva." She leapt up and wrapped Ziva in a bone crushing hug.

"You are welcome, Abby," Ziva told her, smiling when she pulled back. "I am pleased that Gibbs has come to his senses. "

"I know it won't be easy," conceded Abby, wryly. "His three divorces show that but... I think he's worth it."

"And you are worth it too, and I am sure Gibbs knows that. But if he hurts you, Abby..." Ziva trailed off, voice firm.

"Yeah, I know, Ziva, 18 different ways with a paperclip..." They shared grins. "And remember I can kill without leaving any forensic evidence. But I won't need it... _my_ gut tells me I won't need it."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Talk with Fornell next... poor thing...


	18. Chapter 18: Letting Go

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Setting Toby straight... trying not to be too mean... bless him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Letting Go<strong>

Fornell glanced over at Abby as he drove her home.

She'd been subdued ever since their last dance. She had smiled at him, joined in the conversation but he could tell she was distracted.

For her part, Abby thought back over the latter half of the evening.

Gibbs had vanished again, which at least had removed one distraction. She'd enjoyed more dances with Toby, and had let herself be spun round the floor by Ducky and each of the boys in turn, relaxing and enjoying the evening far more than she thought she would... given how impatient she was for it to end.

Ducky had not pressed her with questions but had simply asked her if she was alright, or whether she needed him to whip Jethro's ass. She had hugged him tightly, immensely touched at how concerned Ducky was for her, but had reassured him that 'things' were well on their way to being sorted out.

Tony's perceptive gaze must have seen the change in her mood and probably slightly altered appearance from earlier. Abby found herself blushing as he gave her a knowing look when taking her hand to lead her onto the dance floor again.

She'd managed to forestall any questions or comments by saying that she and Gibbs were starting to work things out. Tony had just raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly but refrained from further comment, simply giving her a warm hug and told her that if she wanted to talk, he would be there if she needed him.

Abby knew that, however much Tony may play the joker, it was just a front. He cared deeply for all his adopted family and treated Abby like the sister he'd never had. And now on the way back to her apartment, Abby could feel anticipation building of an altogether different kind.

Would Gibbs turn up tonight?

And if he did, the thought of where they might… _okay, probably_… end up was enough to get her pulse pounding.

Abby was brought out of her reverie as they pulled up in front of her apartment. Toby turned towards Abby and waited for her to speak. He had an inkling what it might be about but let her speak in her own time.

She sat twisting her fingers nervously in her lap before saying quietly, "Toby, I have something to tell you."

"About Gibbs?" he responded, quickly.

She looked up at him, guiltily. "Yes. How... how did you guess?"

"Not so much of a guess, Abbs," he smiled at her, gently. "He was acting like a jealous lover yesterday and he's been like a dog with a bone for ages, and you've been a bit preoccupied tonight. Has he finally come to his senses?"

He saw her eyes light up, which answered his question almost as much as her next words did. "Yeah, I think he might have."

"What about Allison Hart?" he pressed, determined to find out if she'd tackled Gibbs about it.

Abby shrugged, before replying, "He says they're not together... not involved."

"And you believe him?" He injected scepticism into his voice but deep down he knew she was right. He'd suspected there were other motives behind Gibbs' supposed involvement with the lawyer all along.

"Yes, I do," nodded Abby, firmly. "He wouldn't lie to me about something like that... not now."

"Then he's a lucky bastard." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

She smiled gratefully at him, surprised Toby was taking this so well. Perhaps she'd misread the situation and his intentions all along. "It's not you, Toby. It's just... "

Fornell gave her a rueful smile. "I know, Abby. You don't have to explain."

He knew how women were attracted to the Marine and when Jethro chose to turn on the charm, there weren't many who could resist him. Stand him side by side with Gibbs, and he knew that he didn't stand a chance of someone as beautiful as Abby even giving him a second glance.

She smiled gently at him. "I've really enjoyed these last few weeks, all the time we've spent together and with Emily. Please don't think I haven't."

"I have too. Don't worry, I knew I didn't stand a chance. I care about you, Abby, but you were always his, even if he took far too long realizing it." He smiled at her, sadly. "Just be happy and if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass."

"Thank you, Toby," she squeezed his hand, touched by his words. "Although I think you might have Ziva and the others as back up for that if necessary, but I don't think he will. But this doesn't mean that I want to stop seeing you or Emily, you know that."

"I know," he reached up to stroke her cheek. "I'd like to stay friends too, as much for Emily's sake."

Abby reached over to kiss him softly. "You're a good man, Tobias Fornell. Thank you."

Abby waved goodbye as Fornell's car pulled away. She turned to enter her apartment building, wondering if her life was about to change for the better or if her heart was about to be broken... again.

She couldn't immediately see his car anywhere outside, and wondered whether Gibbs had had enough time to regret his earlier actions and had now changed his mind when he'd had a chance to calm down.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Well, is Gibbs going to be there?


	19. Chapter 19: Coming Together

**I Know You Can Feel This Too**

A/N: Well, of course he turned up! Okay... I'm done messing with you now and I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story and for all your reviews and comments... as transcan put it so succinctly, lust and falling hairpins here we come!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Coming Together<strong>

As she neared the landing to her second floor apartment, Abby saw a figure sitting on the stairs near the top and couldn't stop a sigh of relief escaping that Gibbs hadn't cut and run.

"Tobias okay?" asked Gibbs, standing up.

She smiled as she climbed the last few steps to join him, seeing nothing but warmth and affection in his gaze as he took her hand, gently. "I think so. I told him about… us and he was the perfect gentleman, as always. He didn't say much but said he understood. I still feel guilty though. I don't like hurting him."

Abby squeezed his hand and moved past him to her front door, reaching into her bag for her keys.

"Regretting it, Abbs?" Suddenly she sensed him right behind her.

"Never."

She fumbled the key in her door as she felt his warm lips press a kiss directly over the flower tattoo in the centre of her back, and was unable to suppress a moan at the sudden jolt of contact.

"You sure?" he asked, quietly.

His mouth ghosted across her skin to slowly press an open mouthed kiss on each of the stick figures on her shoulders, her nerve endings sitting up and taking notice.

"Oh god, yes, Gibbs. I've wanted this... wanted you for years."

She felt his fingers trace her dress directly over her spine where the cross was etched, one of her tattoos he had yet to see fully.

"I know I said I wanted to talk but..." Abby braced her hand against the door, skin tingling at the feel of his hands, amazed at her reaction to a simple touch.

"Talking still overrated?" he chuckled, his voice a low rumble in her neck as he kissed the skin under her ear.

"No, just... " Her knees almost buckled as she felt his tongue on her neck. "Oh god, it's difficult to concentrate when I'm just so turned on, I can hardly think straight."

His "Me neither," was a low growl she felt rather than heard against her skin.

"Can we talk in the morning about _her_... about us? Tonight, I don't wanna wait. Can we just go to bed... I just... want you inside me, want you so much."

Abby almost whimpered as she felt his hands slide into her hair, disrupting Ziva's careful pinning for the second time that night. But as his fingers set up a sensuous massage on her scalp, hairpins once again tumbling to the floor, she couldn't have cared less.

"Works for me." His hands slid round her hips to her stomach and he pulled her back against his chest. "Want you too, Abbs... now." Grinding his hardness against her ass, he showed her just how much.

She leaned against his strength, pushing back against his erection. "Then let's get inside and stop giving the neighbours a free show."

When they stumbled into her apartment, Abby soon found herself pressed against the door as Gibbs covered her mouth in a slow, dizzying kiss. He tasted of bourbon, his mouth soft and warm.

It felt like they'd been building up to this for years.

Ten years of longing had brought them here and the overwhelming intense need meant that neither wanted to wait this first time. Tenderness and slow teasing would come later. Now it was all about lust, desire, hunger.

Tearing his mouth away to trail soft, nibbling kisses down her neck, Gibbs ran his hands over the silky fabric of her dress. He brushed his lips over her cleavage, tracing his tongue along the edge of her dress, smiling against her skin as he heard her moan. He let her slide his jacket off his arms and left it where it fell.

Finding the zipper at the back of her dress and sliding it down, Gibbs stepped back to watch the dress slip slowly down her figure and pool on the floor, leaving her standing there in nothing but a strapless black bra, lacy thong and heels, with tousled hair... and wearing his choker.

Raking his eyes down her beautiful body and back up again, he felt his heart rate increasing and cock harden even more. Abby shivered as she felt the path of his eyes almost as a caress, his gaze heated and possessive.

He moved behind her, nuzzling and kissing his way across her creamy shoulders and she reached behind to run her fingers through his hair before grasping his head. Gibbs trailed his fingers gently along the line of the choker before cupping his hand round her neck as her head fell back against his shoulder.

"Leave this on... only this," he murmured in her ear before burying his nose in her hair, and heard her moan in response.

Gibbs wanted to see her spread out underneath him wearing nothing but his choker as he sank into her warmth.

He stepped back slightly and swallowed hard as he saw the full cross tattoo for the first time... it was breathtaking, a work of art gracing the delicate skin of her back. He'd only ever seen the top half of this tat when she wore that Marilyn Monroe dress for Halloween.

"God, Abbs..." he breathed out, fingers brushing lightly over the lines.

She shivered at the barely there touch and shot a lazy, seductive smile over her shoulder, "You like it?"

"Beautiful." He stepped up close behind to wrap his arms around her, determined to explore every inked line later. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Abby turned, snaking her arms round his neck and pulling his head down into a heated kiss. His voice and touch had already turned her into a quivering pile of mush and he was still almost fully dressed.

Kissing her back, Gibbs hoisted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, feeling his hardness pressed against her as he carried her into the bedroom. Even in those few feet, she managed to undo some of his shirt buttons as she ravaged his mouth, the extra height giving her control of the kiss.

He lowered her carefully onto the bed, following her down to trace his mouth down her neck to the curve of her breasts.

Abby arched up against him, holding his head as his tongue traced the edge of her bra. Undoing it, he flung it away and fastened his mouth onto a nipple, hearing her breathy moan as he bit down gently.

Before he could drive her halfway out of her mind, she hauled his head up to claim his mouth again while attacking the remaining shirt buttons. Abby heard some of them fly off in her eagerness.

"Oops," she giggled.

She felt her stomach flip at the grin he gave her.

She managed to get his shirt off with much tugging and rolling over the bed, both of them dissolving into laughter when the sleeves caught at his wrists and more buttons popped, as she'd been too impatient to undo his cuffs.

She stilled when he was free of the shirt finally, cupping his face in her hands, eyes roaming over this face she loved. It was the first laugh they'd shared in weeks.

"Oh, I missed this smile," she whispered. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you too, Abbs," he murmured in reply, kissing her gently.

"Please try not to push me away again." She knew she was asking a lot coz that's what he did when he was hurt or angry.

"Promise I'll try." It was the best he could do, for now.

Satisfied with his sincerity, she dropped another quick kiss on his lips. Time for talking later.

Running her hands across his chest and through the sparse silver hair, she pressed close. His rougher skin felt wonderful against her bare breasts as she kissed him, teasing with her tongue.

While she was temporarily on top, Abby took the opportunity of attacking his belt and zipper. Tugging his pants down, along with his boxers, she felt her breath catch at seeing him naked in her bed for the first time. She ran her eyes over his firm but not overly muscled body, toned arms and legs, hard erection drawing her gaze.

Before she could start exploring every gorgeous inch or even have a taste... one little taste, he'd rolled them to pin her to the mattress.

Sliding her thong down, Gibbs settled between her thighs and her legs hooked over his hips, pulling him closer. He bent to kiss her again while his hands ran down her body, sliding his fingers between her legs, groaning when he felt just how wet she was.

Rocking his hips against hers, her juices coating his cock, he teased them both.

She felt the tug deep in her stomach as he brushed against her. He pulled back, poised above her looking down at her dazed emerald eyes, his breath catching at how lovely she was... a fantasy come to life, spread out underneath him wearing nothing but his birthday present choker.

She reached for him, not above begging she was so impossibly turned on. "Need you... now... _please_. We can go slow later."

He lined himself up and slid slowly but steadily into her, both of them groaning at the sensation of being finally joined. Feeling him stretch and fill her as he began to move, hips undulating with each deep thrust, she felt the pleasure building inexorably.

He set a strong pace and she raised her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. He slid one hand to fist in her hair and the other under her shoulder to brace himself as he sped up, head buried in her neck, loving the needy whimpering sounds she was making.

He felt his self control slipping and she was right there with him, grasping his shoulders, dragging her nails down his back, making him growl. Abby heard herself moaning and gasping, the only other sound his heavy breathing as she sensed his thrusts becoming erratic.

Abby started to tremble, the incredible feeling of him above her, around her, inside her sending her hurtling towards the edge. Sliding his hand in between them, he circled her clit before pressing down firmly, and that was all it took.

She arched up against him, her whole body tensing, feeling her release rip through her, muffling her scream into his shoulder. She was dimly aware of his cock spasming inside her, and felt him shudder above her as he spilled deep inside. He collapsed on top of her, breathing ragged. Abby felt the aftershocks rippling through her as they clung together, his weight feeling so good as Gibbs pressed her into the mattress.

When they both became aware of their surroundings again, Abby wrapped her arms round him, hugging him close as he nuzzled her neck, not wanting to let him go.

Gibbs pulled gently out of her eventually, dropping a soft kiss on her lips as he rolled to the side. He gathered her towards him and she flung a leg across him as she snuggled into his side.

A satisfied contented haze settled over them as he gently stroked her hair and back, and the sweat cooled on their bodies.

After a while, Gibbs shifted to face her, propping his head on his hand as he trailed his fingers gently over her face and down her body. She saw him looking at her intently as if wanting to memorise every line, every curve, every hollow and heard him murmur, "Mine."

Abby felt her heart swell, reaching up to stroke his face, smiling, "Always have been, Jethro."

* * *

><p>Across town, Fornell was sitting on his couch drinking scotch.<p>

He thought through the past couple of weeks and especially tonight, the feel of Abby in his arms, hearing her laughter, the soft touch of her lips as she kissed him goodbye.

He'd watched those two dance around each other for years – Gibbs too damn scared to make the first move and Abby too afraid to try in case she destroyed their friendship.

As far as Fornell was concerned, seeing Gibbs charm, seduce, use... whatever the hell he was doing with that damn lawyer, had been the last straw. He couldn't stand to see Abby hurt any more and so he'd made a move.

Gibbs and Abby had both needed a push in the right direction... and he was feeling pretty damn smug that he'd been the one to provide it.

He'd purposely tried to make Gibbs jealous enough to make a move.

And the results had been... interesting to say the least.

But it had worked.

Mission accomplished.

He didn't like deceiving Abby but felt no compunction about giving Jethro a good kick in the ass. It was all for a good cause after all.

It wasn't often you could outwit the Marine, but Fornell had figured he'd be so distracted by his jealousy that Gibbs wouldn't realize he was being played until it was too late.

And so it had proved.

He got up to pour a refill, lifting it to make a toast to himself, smiling at his reflection in the mirror.

"Good job, Tobias."

The end.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope not too many of you saw that coming! Credit (blame!) goes to Bamacrush and Zivacentric for the idea of the twist at the end!


End file.
